Absolute Carnage: Lethal Protectors Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Bengal | Production1_1 = Adam Del Re | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Creepy cultists. Pentagram drawn in blood. And me as the human sacrifice. You're bringing back something from the dead. | Speaker = Special Agent Misty Knight | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler1_1 = Flaviano Armentaro | Inker1_1 = Flaviano Armentaro | Colourist1_1 = Federico Blee | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** *** Antagonists: * ** ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft inmates) ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Ravencroft staff and security * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** * Items: * * and * Events: * | Synopsis1 = In Ravencroft Institute, John Jameson answers his cellphone to find Spider-Man on the other end of the line, quipping that he doesn't think he'll ever get used to this. Apologizing for interrupting Jameson's work, Spider-Man asks if Jameson was able to pull off the favor he asked for. Jameson remarks that it wasn't easy. Web-slinging alongside Spider-Man, Venom remarks that he doesn't trust Jameson - Spider-Man retorting that Jameson is his friend and would never screw them over. Jameson asks who Spider-Man is talking to, but Spider-Man brushes the question off and asks again if Jameson was able to clear out the guards and other staff. Jameson reiterates that he's taken care of everything - having killed all of the on-duty guards. Smiling menacingly as his eyes turn black with red spirals, Jameson remarks that he'll see Spider-Man very soon before hanging up; turning to ask Norman Osborn if he's ready. Inside his cell, Norman snaps that his name is Cletus Kasady and that he is aflutter with anticipation. A few hours later, the Church of the New Darkness has taken over Ravencroft -- cultists carving Knull's spiral emblem onto the walls and floor, and Carnage doppelgängers devouring the corpses of the guards. In the bowels of the asylum, an inmate kneels before four figures clad in black robes, vowing to step out of the light and give himself over to the almighty Knull. As the cult chants that "God is coming!," the Doppelganger removes its hood and rips out the man's spine, presenting it to the tallest robed figure. Using the inmate's blood to draw a pentagram on the floor, the towering robed figure - Dark Carnage, the real Cletus Kasady - removes his own hood and welcomes the inmates of Ravencroft into his cult, saying that Knull accepts the sacrifice of their spines and codexes. Turning to Doppelganger and the other robed figures - Shriek and Jameson - Dark Carnage asks which of them is going to fetch their special guest. Grinning as tendrils writhe around his face, Jameson volunteers, calling her his "plus-one." Accompanied by a pair of inmates-turned-cultists, Jameson approaches a maximum-security cell and opens it to reveal a battered and bruised A.C.D. agent, Misty Knight, telling her to give him her bionic arm. Recalling how Jameson had transformed into Man-Wolf and attacked her while they were en-route from Doverton, Misty pleads with Jameson to come to his senses. Jameson snarls that she doesn't understand what it's like to have Dark Carnage's thoughts in his head, snapping that Kasady hates him and that making him help kill Misty is meant to get to him. Snarling that he has to prove his loyalty to his master, Jameson threatens to rip out her throat if she doesn't give him her prosthetic. Removing her cybernetic arm, Misty turns it over to Jameson and remarks that she feels sorry for him. When he irritably asks why she'd say that, Misty says that when he comes to his senses he'll have a hard time living with what Kasady is going to do. Jameson leads Misty past the chanting inmates, presenting Dark Carnage with her prosthetic as a token of his fidelity. As Dark Carnage mockingly welcomes her to the cult's gathering, Misty sarcastically retorts that she's thrilled to be there before demanding he just get it over with. Grabbing her by the head, Dark Carnage sneers that she wouldn't be so eager if she knew what he had planned; but Misty retorts that it's fairly obvious that he's bringing someone back from the dead using her as a human sacrifice. Dark Carnage congratulates her for correctly deducing their diabolical plan, except for one key detail: she isn't the sacrifice. Shriek interrupts stating that she is the sacrifice, as the entity they are summoning requires a willing host. Kissing Dark Carnage, Shriek says that she loves him. Ripping out her spine to claim her Scorn codex, Dark Carnage replies that he knows. Laying Shriek's corpse in the center of the pentagram and drawing Knull's spiral in her blood, Dark Carnage tells the horrified Misty that she's there to serve as a snack. As hellfire and the Grendel symbiote engulf Shriek's corpse, Misty's prosthetic glows blue before unleashing a wave of sonic energy. Remarking that her superiors at the FBI outfitted her bionic arm with anti-symbiote weaponry when they heard she was going to Doverton, Misty re-attaches it and repels the Grendel symbiote's offshoots. Possessing Shriek's corpse, Demogoblin manifests and rips off her prosthetic, snarling that her arm is useless. As Misty incredulously asks why Carnage chose to revive Demogoblin, the demon renames herself "Demagoblin" and exhales a torrent of flames at her. Fleeing as the inmates transform into Carnage doppelgängers and pursue her, Misty opens a grate and leaps down it. Transformed into a symbiote-infected Man-Wolf, Jameson snarls that Misty has escaped into the sewers, Dark Carnage berating him for letting her get away. Ripping Misty's bionic arm apart, Demagoblin offers to do the same to her. Embracing her, Dark Carnage remarks it's just like old times, wondering if there's a way to resurrect Carrion so that the band could really be back together. Demagoblin notes that Dark Carnage doesn't seem overly concerned about Misty Knight's escape. As the two monsters kiss, Dark Carnage smugly retorts that that's because he knows what's in the sewers, and that if Misty Knight thinks she can make a clean getaway through there, she's dead wrong. Crawling through a pipe, Misty peers into a cistern and is horrified to see it swarming with countless Carnage doppelgängers. | Solicit = THE CULT OF CARNAGE COMES TO NEW YORK CITY! When he was last seen, John Jameson was being recovered from the scene of a massacre in Doverton, Colorado, by Misty Knight. Since then, they’ve both been MIA. So how, then, are they the only two people poised to prevent chaos as a mysterious foe of Spider-Man’s is RESURRECTED in the basements of RAVENCROFT INSTITUTE FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included